Cry me a River
by Love Anna
Summary: Hao engaña a Anna y ella se entera por la amante de el, pero la rubia no se quedara cruzada de brazos. "Ya no es necesario que me expliques lo que hiciste, créeme que lo se muy bien incluso cosas que no quiero saber, sabes que es lo mas triste? que no fuiste tu quien me lo dijo si no ella tu quería Marion, quien diría que no te bastaba con una rubia necesitabas dos" Songfic


Hola a todos estoy de nuevo con un song fic que se me ocurrió recién luego de escuchar la canción Cry me a River de Justin Timberlake.

Esta de más decir que ni Shaman King ni la canción me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores

Sin más los dejo con la historia! ojala les guste!

* * *

**Cry me a river**

Fuiste tanto en mi vida, te habría dado todo, eras mi cielo mis estrellas.  
Nunca fui muy social y desde que te conocí me mostraste un mundo nuevo, tal vez fue mi culpa el no mostrarte lo mucho que te amaba pero tu no esperaste mi explicación y simplemente hiciste otros planes.

_Tu eras mi sol__  
__Tu eras mi tierra__  
__Pero no sabías todas las maneras en las que yo te amaba, no__  
__Así que tomaste una ocasión__  
__E hiciste otros planes__  
__Pero apuesto a que no pensaste que tu cosa se vendría abajo a estrellarse, no__  
_

Asumiste que no me enteraría, que siempre seria la tonta rubia que te seguía a sol y sombra pero te equivocaste. Siempre supe que eras mujeriego pero cuando empezamos a salir pensé que cambiarias. Ya no es necesario que me expliques lo que hiciste, créeme que lo se muy bien incluso cosas que no quiero saber, sabes que es lo mas triste? que no fuiste tu quien me lo dijo si no ella tu quería Marion, quien diría que no te bastaba con una rubia necesitabas dos.

_No tienes que decir, lo qué hiciste,__  
__Ya lo sé, lo supe por ella__  
__Ahora simplemente no hay ninguna oportunidad, para ti y para mi, nunca la habrá__  
__Y ¿No te hace sentir triste eso?__  
_

Pero después de tanto hay cosas que no entiendo y una de ellas es el por que de tus mentiras, ¿Por qué decías que me amabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste sola? irónicamente me encontraba igual antes de conocerte y es triste sabes? es como darle un caramelo a un niño y luego quitárselo con placer. Ya es tarde para tus disculpas, no quiero explicaciones ya no me importa de quien fue la culpa creo que te confundiste de persona, ahora es tu turno de llorar tu caramelo.

_Tu me dijiste que me amabas__  
__¿Porqué me dejaste, completamente sola?__  
__Ahora me dices que me necesitas__  
__Cuando me llamas, por teléfono__  
__Chico me niego, me debes de haber confundido__  
__Con algún otro chica__  
__Tus puentes fueron quemados, y ahora es tu turno__  
__De llorar, llorarme un río__  
__Llórame un río-o__  
__Llórame un río__  
__Llórame un rio-o, sí, sí_

JA no me hagas reír, enserio piensas que me creeré esa historia? no creo que la fueras a verla solo para hablar? A veces quisiera entender tu idioma nene.  
Lo peor de todo es que me advirtieron muchas veces, todavía escucho sus voces en mi cabeza diciendo "Estas cometiendo un error Anna" pero yo confíe en tu honestidad y peque de ingenua. Si tan solo me lo hubieras contado tal vez las cosas serian distintas, tal vez habría aceptado tu equivocación pero ya es tarde nene, es tu turno de llorar

_Sé que se dice__  
__Que es mejor dejar algunas cosas sin decir__  
__No era como que tu solamente hablaste con ella y lo sabes__  
__(No actúes como si no lo supieras)__  
__Todas éstas cosas que la gente me dijo__  
__Siguen metiéndose con mi cabeza__  
__(Metiéndose con mi cabeza)__  
__Debiste haber escogido la honestidad__  
__Entonces podría ser que no lo hubieras acabado (Sí…)_

Pero esto aun no termina, no dejare que te vayas así sin más dejándome en un río aquel que cree con mis lágrimas y en el que casi me ahogo. Esto no se quedara así nene, es tu hora de llorar y me encargare que así sea. Vas a sentir mi dolor nene, si es que me amaste lo sentirás porque ya no soy esa tonta nene y es tu turno de llorar.

Tu casa esta muy vacía sin ti hasta se siente tu perfume que tanto me gustaba pero ya no nene ya no. Te preguntaras como entre no? Digamos que tu hermano también tiene la llave ¿y sabes? Nosotros también nos juntamos a "hablar" si nene justo en tu cama que alguna vez también fue mía. Pero no te preocupes dejamos todo acomodado justo como estaba antes, la única prueba del pecado es el video que casualmente se reproduce una y otra vez en el televisor, no es triste eso nene?

Creo que llego mi momento de irme pero voy a esperar a tu regreso quiero ver tus lagrimas nene y por la caída el sol no debes tardar en llegar.

_Oh (Oh) El daño está hecho__  
__Así que supongo que me iré Oh (Oh)__  
__El daño está hecho__  
__Así que supongo que me iré Oh (Oh)__  
__El daño está hecho__  
__Así que supongo que me iré Oh (Oh)__  
__El daño está hecho__  
__Así que supongo que me… iré_

Estoy escondida viendo tu expresión es algo que no olvidare nene ahora si me voy y me despido de ti mi amor, el daño esta hecho y es tu turno de llorar un río

_De llorar, llorarme un río (Vé y simplemente)__  
__Llórame un río-o (Nene vé y simplemente)__  
__Llórame un río (Puedes ir y simplemente)__  
__Llórame un rio-o, sí, sí__  
__Llórame un río-o (Nene vé y simplemente)__  
__De llorar, llorarme un río (Vé y simplemente)__  
__Llórame un río (Porque yo ya he llorado)__  
__Llórame un rio-o, sí, sí (No voy a llorar nunca más, sí, sí)_

**_The end_**

* * *

Y que les pareció? a mi personalmente me gusta esta historia no se si por la canción o por como la redacte xD

Como saben amo los reviews así que si no les molesta me gustaría recibir alguno jeje

Saludos  
Love Anna


End file.
